


Scandalous

by readersanonymous (fanficprince)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Reader is a Celebrity, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficprince/pseuds/readersanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a famous celebrity caught up in a false scandal. To hide away from the press, you change your look and get a job. With no friends or family, it looks like you’re in search for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iceprincessforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/gifts).



“When did you hear about this?” You throw down an early version of People magazine on the desk of your PR associate. The headline read “Scandalous” with your stage name bolded.

“They just sent us that copy this morning,” your PR associate Michelle sweats nervously. “We don't know how this happened.”

“That fucker, he’s trying to ruin me,” you sit down on the couch Michelle had in her office. “I did NOT sleep with him, but now the whole world will think I did.”

“I understand that Y/N,” Michelle sits down next to you. “There's really no fix for the situation. He planned this out extensively, his evidence is packed, especially now with his interview, no one is going to believe you.”

“We went out one time, not even as a date. It was just while we were shooting our movie, and now he's claiming I've been sleeping with him through his divorce,” you slap the magazine off the table. “Fucking dirtbag. He's just looking for attention since his latest movie tanked. With my movie getting rave reviews and a possible Oscar nom, of course he tries to pull this shit.” 

“You need to lay low,” Michelle pats you on the back, “get out of the Hollywood scene for a while.”

“And go where? I don't have any family and you're the closest thing I have to a friend,” you lean back against the couch. “I guess this is what stardom does, it makes you angry and alone.”

Michelle quickly gets up and heads to her desk, “I've got a great idea. You were always really good at making those videos right? The ones for YouTube?” 

“I mean, it was a hobby, I like editing-wait why?” You stand up and Michelle holds up her hand to stop you as she picks up the phone and punches in a number.

“Hi, it's your favorite niece! Remember when you told me you owed me a BIG favor for not telling auntie about-well I need you to hire my friend,” Michelle gives you a thumbs up. “She can edit those videos of yours. Oh! Perfect, she’ll take it. She’s moving out there right now, thank you! I’ll send you an email later, alright bye!”

“Who was that? Your uncle?” 

“Yes! He's like co-founder of this one production company. It's called Roosterteeth?” Michelle hands you a bunch of documents.

“Never heard of them,” you take the documents and put them down on the coffee table. 

“Of course not, they just released their first major film, they’re small but quickly growing. Now you get to be behind the scenes, instead of on camera.” 

You sit back down and bury your hands in your face, “Michelle, I can't do this. I've been in the spotlight for too long, what if I mess up? I've never had to lay low before.” 

Michelle comes over and pats your back, “we’ll make it through this. You need to release a statement saying that you have no association with that ass-I mean, man and that you will be dropping off the scene until the scandal is over with. Hopefully your fans will retaliate on your behalf and you’ll be home sooner than you think. In the meanwhile, work hard and edit those videos!”

You let out a sigh, “did you book my flight and my housing arrangement?”

Michelle whips out her phone and quickly taps a few button and the printer whizzes. 

She hands you a plane ticket and an address, “one way, LA to Austin. You’ll be staying in a fully furnished one bedroom apartment across the street from your new job.” 

“I guess I should be using my real name from now on, huh?” 

“I would assume so. We got lucky that your stage name and your real name are very different,” Michelle squeezes your shoulder in reassurance. “You’re going to be okay Y/N. I’m just a call away.”

“Thanks Michelle,” you get up and give her a quick hug. “Well, I should really change my look then huh?”

“I would think so,” Michelle ruffles your hair. “You’ll need to sadly cut this movie star hair and wear the bulkiest glasses you can find.”

“Why don't I just dye my hair blue while we’re at it?” You laugh.

“Well actually… You might fit in more in the company if you do,” Michelle shrugs. “Wouldn't be a bad thing.”

“I've always wanted blue hair,” you look at yourself in the mirror she has. “Goodbye Y/S/N, hello again Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

You comb your fingers through your hair again. And again. And again. You’ve never had your hair this way before or this color. You look at yourself in the bathroom mirror and sigh. You haven’t been in show business that long; you were just lucky enough to have a big break. It felt like home though, being surrounded by people, constantly checking your messages, preparing for photo shoots or interviews, you’ve never been so laid back before. 

“Last call for Flight 201 to Austin, Texas,” the intercom notes.

You quickly ruffle your hair and head out of the bathroom, towards your terminal.  **BAM.** You crash straight into the floor; thankfully your luggage broke your fall. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you can barely see in the daze. 

“I’m so sorry love,” a British voice pops out at you. His hand reaches out and you grab it and get up. “I was just about to miss my flight, wasn't looking where I was going.”

“It's alright, I wasn't looking either,” you rub your head. You look over at your terminal and the flight attendants are just about to close up, “And I think I'm about to miss my flight too!”

You start sprinting towards the gate and you can see that the British man is also running your way. You both make it to the gate just in time. 

“Are you business class too?” The man asks.

You look down at your ticket, “I suppose I am.”

“Did your company send you out here too?” He says but then frantically puts his hand out in front of you, “sorry, never introduced myself, I'm Gavin.” 

“Y/N,” you shake his hand. “And it's sort of the other way around. I’m starting work at some company, I guess they didn't might flying me out business class.”

“You’ve got really soft hands, Y/N.” You look down and realize that Gavin is still holding onto your hand, staring at it. It makes you giggle. You had forgotten how many times your trainers would always remind you not to forget to lotion your hands. 

“Well, yours aren't half bad either,” you squeeze his hand playfully and let go. It felt so strange, being so openly casual with someone. You did turn your head slightly to check for paparazzi, which was a force of habit. Gavin luckily didn't notice.

“I guess this is where we leave each other, soft hand lady,” Gavin puts on a big frown. “How long will you be in Austin?”

You think. Scandals take a while to simmer down, if they ever simmer down. You shrug, “maybe three months?”

“Three months! That's loads of time,” Gavin pulls out his phone and hands it to you. “Call yourself so you’ll have my number. Feel free to text me anytime while you're in Austin. You like bevs right?”

“Bevs?” You look up at him for a split second before continuing to punch in your phone number. It took you a while since you had gotten a new phone, which meant new number. 

“You know, like drinking, getting bevs with your gal pals,” he nudges you.

“I don't really have that many ‘gal pals’ but I do love a good drink,” you smile, thinking about how you might actually be able to enjoy a couple beers now. 

“Great! I’ll call you,” Gavin waves goodbye to you as you sit down in your seat while he makes his way to the back row of business class. 

Looks like you made one friend and you haven't even gotten to Austin yet. Maybe things aren't going to be so bad after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck! You’ve gotta be shitting me, you've gotta be shitting me!” is literally all you hear as you walk into your new apartment. The tenant next to you was doing something he didn't like and his screams were actually more funny than he were irritating. 

“You should have your own show!” You scream back. “You should get paid for screaming, it's a good career path for you.”

“Who is that? The fuck-are you the new neighbor?” He shouts back at the wall, a little nicer sounding this time.

You can't help but laugh, “yeah, I'm 3B. You must be 2B. Having a corner apartment sure must be nice.”

“Shit, I didn't know someone was moving in or I wouldn't be sitting here screaming,” the voice says back. “Whatcha doing right now 3B?”

“Not much, don't really have much to unpack so I'm just gonna sit here and see if I can get my tv to work.” 

“You play video games? I need someone to fucking beat this level for me because I GODDAMN CAN'T DO IT,” his voice picks up again and you can hear a controller slam down on a table, making you laugh even more. 

“I’ll be over in a second,” you throw your bags into your room and think. Video games = sweatpants appropriate. You pull off your suffocating jeans and slip into some sweet Nike sweats and a funny shirt that you bought but couldn't ever be caught dead wearing. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you laugh.

“I’d be on the worst-dressed list for sure with this outfit,” you turn around and look at your butt. “But at least I'm comfortable.”

“Hurry up 3B!! I’m dying over here, literally!” 

“Coming!” You sprint out of your apartment and walk next door. 

The door was unlocked so you let yourself in and lock it behind you. This apartment was epic. It was truly the definition of man cave. 2B, a curly haired, glasses wearing, tattooed man(-child?), sat on his sofa in front of his large flat screen, screaming away. He slams his controller down again and lets out a huff. 

“Still can't beat it?” You say, standing over him.

He grabs his chest and fakes a heart attack, “shit 3B, you scared the living hell out of me!”

You laugh, “well then, I guess that's another reason why you shouldn't leave you door unlocked.”

He gets up and hands you the controller, “here, you try. I'm getting a beer, you want one?”

“Sure,” you sit down on his couch and resume the game.

You didn't understand why this was such a difficult level to beat, you got it first try and before 2B even made it back to the couch. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck,” he hands you a beer. “I leave for like two minutes to find my beers and you fucking beat the level. What are you, a gift from God?”

“I’m just 3B,” you hand him back the controller. He pushes it back to you and grabs another one. 

“Fuck this game for now, I got company. And company means we should play some co-op,” he gets up and looks through his games. “WAIT! Holy shit what day of the week is it?”

“It's, umm,” you check your phone. “It's Saturday?”

“HELL YES,” 2B grabs your hand and pulls you up from the couch. “You got any place to be today?”

“Not really, I just got here so-”

2B literally yanks you out of his apartment and in seconds, you're buckled into his car. 

He's jumping in his seat with joy, “Saturday is Mario Party day at Ryan’s house. One of our friends fucking bailed today so we need another player, it's only fun with four.”

“I love Mario Party,” you give him a thumbs up and he drives off. 

So you’ve made two friends, a Brit and an angry dude. And the day isn't even over yet. What a joy ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this adds to my many incomplete AH fics but I just had to post this one up (for motivational purposes!). This fic was a request from the very sweet Iceprincessforlife <3 hope it's going as you had hoped! Sorry it isn't complete yet, I'll try my best to keep writing chapters for you! If you guys have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently in progress so any suggestions/requests plot-wise are welcome!


End file.
